Kiss Me Kill Me
by Violentkitty
Summary: I'm so sorry but I have to kill you again my love.... Ichigo & Rukia M for mature or later Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, duh! Ha!

This is M for language, and future lemons just in case

**KISS ME KILL ME**

_*Flashback*_

_A petite girl with onyx hair is crying in the corner, her fragile body wracking with sobs, her dead twin sister is at her feet; blood is staining and running along the tile cracks of the kitchen floor. The rain is pounding so hard on the roof that it sounds as if drumming is in the distance, lightning cracks and the assassin looks down onto his poor victims and pauses. _

_The girl continues wailing not looking up just awaiting her death. The ninja knelt down to the body of the dead girl and laid a red ribbon across her chest and said something quietly into his black zukin. The living twin had heard him whisper and wondering why she wasn't dead looked up at him her violet eyes on fire. _

_The ninja paused for a moment and then put his hand on her head as if to assure her that he wasn't here to kill them both. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHH!!!" the little girl sensed his pause and roared out at him in fury, her body flew at him like a projectile when she hit into his body she clung onto him in an absurd lover's position, her legs wrapped around his waist and her tiny hands around his neck but her eyes were swirling purple death pools with this man's life ending as her only wish. _

_She ripped the hood from his zukin and his orange hair spilled out startling her by its wild hue. Looking into his surprised amber eyes she whispered hotly into his mouth so close he could taste her breath, "Look at my face closely you murderer for this is the face of the woman who kills you…" With that she shoved a small dagger right into her sister's murderer's heart and his amber eyes flew open wide in shock, this all happened so fast how could she have been so fast she was only a child…._

_*End Flashback*_

**Karakura town present day**

Ichigo sat in class at Karakura High bored to death, he was tapping his pencil hard on his desk getting annoyed glances from all his classmates. Ichigo couldn't stand being at school, everyday so mundane and so many tedious conversations he would pretend to care about. He put his head into his hands and closed his eyes for a moment trying to find some focus, suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he knew SHE was looking at him again. He opened his eyes and dared gaze her way and sure enough the dark haired beauty was burning a hole in his head with her eyes, yet again. He sighed lightly, those eyes….he thought; they were blue-violet and viciously sexy. Ichigo's face felt hot and he turned away from her glare.

She was the new girl, who just started this week, she seemed normal enough. Rukia Kuchiki had just transferred there and seemed to fit in well, people liked her and she even seemed to have made more friends than Ichigo already. Ichigo had noticed her the first second she walked into his homeroom class, she was small and dark, her eyes were large and she always had this coy expression like she knew your dirtiest secrets, even her smiles seemed to have a motive. Obviously boys were paying her attention like crazy but all week Ichigo and her both knew something the others didn't.

Rukia was not interested in the other boys. Even though she feigned laughter at their jokes or touched their arm with affection during a conversation; she was pretending……She was only there for Ichigo. In fact they had never even spoken but she didn't have to tell him for him to be so sure. The way she looked at him **every single day consistently without end** was his proof. The look in her eyes was full of intensity, he sometimes thought she was imagining fucking him or……….. killing him, he could never tell. Rukia might seem like the new **cutie** at school but in reality where her and Ichigo lived…. they continued their staring, he knew she was here for him….maybe she wanted to fuck….Ichigo chuckled to himself darkly, he knew she was here to kill him.

**Part Two**

That orange hair, those beautiful amber eyes, she was almost positive she had found him. Rukia had tracked him down for centuries, time and time again, so many years so many venues she had killed him over and over again. And now here he was again in some human teenage boy form. He is so goddamn handsome she thought darkly and smiled, she had killed him as a general in the Japanese army, she had killed him as her handsome mentor in the early 1800s and she had killed him as her lover in the 1960s.

So many damn times she had come to love and kill this man, in most scenarios he ended up as her lover, it was only fair…..his heart be ripped from his chest as he died not just physical death but emotional as well. But this! A high school boy? Rukia had sensed his spiritual energy suddenly and knew he was here somewhere in Karakura town, she remembered laughing herself into tears when her friend Urahara informed her he was in the form of 17 year old Ichigo Kurasaki. Sure enough Rukia found enrolling herself at his school to be quite easy considering she permanently looked like a 16 year old girl.

The first moment she walked into his class she saw him immediately, there was her beautiful boy, just sitting there with a permanent scowl painted on his face. Rukia's stomach flipped a bit because of the innocent form he was in now, he was so adorable in teenager clothes as if he was just a harmless boy with not a care in the world. How absurd! Rukia easily pulled of this high school girl façade, it became so easy to fool people over the years, she found it boring now. Rukia smiled to herself because she saw the boy suddenly tense up and look at her oddly then she knew for sure…….oh yes baby it's you again, her eyes darkened.

Ichigo walked home his heavy bag dragging behind him, becoming dirty as it ground across the road. The wind was strong today as it whipped his hair in and out his eyes and the air smelled like rain. "You're going to ruin your books," a voice called to him from behind. He turned around not surprised to see a certain new girl standing behind him. "Are you stalking me or something? He said rubbing his head confused because she was obviously following him; she had no backpack, no books, and no reason to be walking behind him on a lonely street near his house.

"Hi there, have we met?" Rukia said coolly into the windy void. Ichigo looked at her, she was stunning, the most beautiful thing he could even imagine, it was like someone dug into his brain and plucked out the very image of all his fantasies and delivered her to him. She was watching him very intensely, he could see her chest rise and fall, the beautiful curve of her neck…. there was nothing innocent though about this encounter and he knew it; he also knew he should be alarmed but he just wasn't. "Rukia don't play games, we both know you're here to kill me, just do it!" Her eyes flashed in alarm and she backpedaled furiously, "What!?!" she asked incredulously. Ichigo sighed and dropped his head, "Come on just do it…"

Rukia had never ever been in this situation, never had any of them known she was there to kill him, NOT EVER. "What is going on!" she barked at him and the boy just sighed and slumped his shoulders and asked her to just finish her task. Rukia blinked hard, she was sweating now, he was here…again…..but he was young, so damn young. This boy didn't appear a killer; he was naïve and melancholy and even seemed willing to die. Rukia ran a hand through her jet black hair, "How do you know me?!" she demanded. The boy shrugged and wouldn't make eye contact, "I just know…..I've dreamt about this," he said quietly almost sadly. "**NO!! DAMN YOU**" she roared, "You will **NOT** get to be this easy, you will **NOT** make this easy for me!!!" She slapped him lightly," Defend yourself and fight me then but do not order me to kill you!" Ichigo leaned on a tree, they were standing about 2 feet from each other in a small unoccupied park, the scene was odd, small girl roaring up like a lion to a tall boy who appeared submissive and dominated.

Ichigo's face was pained as he watched Rukia desperately try to get him to fight her. She looked frantic almost pathetic, it was like the idea of him submitting was killing her. He wouldn't look at her beautiful face because he knew she hated him right now and he didn't want to see that in those eyes. Ichigo had always been very perceptive in his short life; he could even read people's minds especially when they were in some sort of highly emotional state. This is why he knew she was here to kill him, he sensed it immediately…. the lust for his blood and for …..him, it was in her eyes the very first time she glanced at him. Ichigo was overwhelmed with her spiritual energy and her memories….hundreds of them…. All those memories were his now and he had known all week she was going to kill him sooner or later, he was hoping for sooner. And because he owned her memories when she lost control of her emotions he also knew why she was doing this and so it was only fair….

Her breathing was heavy as she drew ragged breaths in an uneven fashion. Rukia felt dizzy, she couldn't believe what was happening, how could this seventeen year old know what she was doing? How much else can he know? Then it struck her, he was right here, two feet in front of her, harmless, unable to defeat her. Just end Rukia!!! she thought, who cares if he is just a boy, just kill him!! her mind roared. But the sight of his back pack with his books and doodle pics on the ground in disarray unnerved her. She looked at his juvenile clothing and it made her chest feel heavy with dread, and as if weren't bad enough all the while she was thinking- he just hung his head as if he knew…..he can't know? Can he? Rukia's legs were trembling because she suddenly understood what was happening, she had heard about this but never even considered it to be a possibility, this boy must be telepathic, he can read her mind!! A hand shot up to her mouth and a small gasp escaped her lips, "Look at me boy!" she roared and so he did and she could see in his eyes that he knew. Rukia's knees buckled in disbelief and Ichigo instinctively grabbed her and jerked her up before she fell. "Can you read minds human?" Rukia asked almost silently. Ichigo just nodded his head still hanging in shame, "Do you know what you have done child?"

Ichigo nodded the memory of killing Hisana filling his head, the night he ripped her apart on the kitchen floor in front of her twin sister. Now this same girl was standing here hundreds of years later waiting to kill him. Ichigo didn't know who they were or why he had to kill her sister but he could see it in her head as clear as day and he was so ashamed it made him nauseous. Rukia's eyes suddenly lightened and she fell loosely to the ground into a sitting position, she sat there in silence for a moment. It looked like she was pondering his fate and Ichigo just stood mute waiting for her decision. "Look at my face!" he heard her demand suddenly and he did, when their eyes met he noticed she was scared, he had never seen her look any bit vulnerable. He knew she was unhappy that he was a teenager, she didn't wish to kill a child, he could hear her thoughts softly in his head, he also knew she loved him….well not him….but this soul.

Ichigo was looking right into her eyes now and Rukia filled her head with thoughts, if he could read minds then she wanted him to feel and see what she was thinking. She let her defenses down and took a deep breath and patted the ground next to her, Ichigo sat down right next to her without hesitation, this surprised her, she was obviously the enemy. They sat silently for awhile and let the cool night air ease both their sorrows. She was deep in thought and he was running his fingers through her mind enjoying the intimacy of her allowing him to do so, which of course he knew she was. Ichigo's eyes darkened with lust suddenly and he looked at Rukia who was already staring right at him, just like in class, he laughed just slightly. He knew she loved him and wanted him, it had been years since they had last mad love, all her memories were becoming his and the passion she was suddenly feeling for him had made itself known to him because she heard him call out to him in her head. She wanted him, needed him, they both stared at each other and for a moment Ichigo thought she might kill him then but instead he grabbed her face and devoured her mouth frantically, desperately, because he loved her too, he didn't even know her but loved her, always, for hundreds of years.

**Ok let me know what you think r&r~~~ Let me know if you want me to continue!**

**Peace and Cake!**

**-Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach homeboy!**

**I heart anyone's face who read this! **

**Anyways sorry for spelling errors in the last part! Rated M for language and some sexy content**

**And here we go!!! **~****

_He knew she loved him and wanted him, it had been years since they had last made love, all her memories were becoming his and the passion she was suddenly feeling for him had made itself known to him because he heard her call out to him in her head. She wanted him, needed him, they both stared at each other and for a moment Ichigo thought she might kill him then but instead he grabbed her face and devoured her mouth frantically, desperately, because he loved her too, he didn't even know her but loved her, always, for hundreds of years._

Part 3

Rukia gasped into his mouth partially in shock and partially because she always loved kissing HIM he was always delicious this was part of a 250 year problem she had. Ichigo took her gasp as excitement and he grabbed her wrists tightly and pinned her to the grass, it was dark outside now in this little piece of nowhere and the crickets were loud…..so loud. Rukia's back became wet with condensation from the ground and she was panting hard when Ichigo's mouth broke away from hers. His body was warm and crushed her small form as she looked up at him in wonder, he wasn't afraid to die right now he just wanted_ her_.

Ichigo knew she might kill him any second he could hear her mind racing and it was only making it harder for him not to take her right then and there. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" This snapped Ichigo out of his trance but he still held her wrists tight above her head as her small body sprawled out on the grass below them. Ichigo loved her voice, even when it was angry it sent shivers down his spine, he felt like he hadn't heard something so beautiful in years as she questioned his sanity. "No my love, I've missed you so much," with that he kissed the corner of her mouth softly then her chin then the flat of her chest.

Rukia let a moan escape her mouth as he softly kissed her chest and left his head there to lay where her heart would be if she were alive. Rukia's eyes closed, the oh so familiar feeling of being with HIM was coming back to her, she could feel his soul wrapping around her, her whole body went limp, and she laughed inwardly at how naïve she was being. "How can you miss me? You don't even know who I am?" Her voice was soft as she spoke but Ichigo could hear a warning behind her words.

Ichigo begrudgingly released her wrists and moved his head off her soft skin pulling himself up to look into her magnificent eyes. "I know all about you Rukia, I know you hate me because many years ago I was sent to assassinate your sister, I know we have taken many forms and in each time and place you and I were lovers and oh how I loved you and every time you ripped out my beating heart and showed it to me; but not before telling me just why you were ending my whole world with…_.you_…."

Rukia felt a strange feeling as he spoke, her chest was tight and her eyes felt moist, "What the fuck!!" Rukia threw him off her and with great power and Ichigo's body flew about ten feet and landed with a thud. "**You think you know ME?!!"** she roared, "**You think you know what you did when you killed Hisana, my twin? My fucking twin!!!**" Her voice was unbelievably loud now, the darkness seemed menacing at this moment- Rukia was pissed beyond belief and wanted to kill him right now. Ichigo knew this because she was thinking it and she seemed certain it was time for him to die. Ichigo was strong and knew he might be able to fight her even if she wasn't human. But he couldn't fight her, he never could, not one time in all those years did this soul dare take a drop of blood from his love….not ever!

Rukia's body was shaking with fury and her violet eyes were wild. Hair was in her face and they were now much closer because Ichigo walked right over to her again without any fear. Rukia drew a terribly large knife from her thigh area and the moon glinted off the jagged edges of the blade. Her eyes were monstrously dark and she was sweating, Ichigo walked so close to her until the tip of the knife penetrated his chest lightly, he could press into her and it would be over. They stood like this for some time until he said softly, "I don't want to wait another fifty years to see you my love, please.." His voice was husky and low and seemed almost pleading to her, she contemplated what he was saying, it was like because he was telepathic he took on all the emotions and loss the two souls had shared over the years. He didn't want to die, not because he was afraid but because he didn't want to wait longer to see her again!!!

Rukia's wrist went limp and the knife dropped to her side, she felt her body aching, it was like…..like…her heart was breaking? I don't have a heart she thought aloud and saw Ichigo cup her chin with his hand softly. "Rukia…I love you, I loved you from the moment you wrapped your body around mine and looked into my eyes and thrust your knife into my heart…I cannot and will not stop…" Rukia's eyes went wide; he remembered…he must remember now, that night…that raining awful night…. "Why! Why did you…" she was gasping her body was shaking, she wanted to cry but not in front of HIM… "Rukia, she had to die…she was planning a political assassination…it was my job, my duty….to kill her." Rukia face was still being held firmly in his hands and noiseless tears were now dripping onto his hands, they were warm and ran onto his wrists like dripping blood.

Rukia felt herself go limp at the realization that she had finally gotten an answer….after all those years chasing him….she had an answer to WHY!!! Ichigo felt her start to fall and he grabbed her up and pulled her body to chest, "Come on…were leaving here!" With that he began to run holding the tiny girl in his arms, "Where are you taking me?" she asked amused at her own submission. Ichigo kept running and looked up at the dark sky only lit by the hint of a crescent moon, "Somewhere we can be alone, I didn't wait fifty years to discuss this in a stupid park." His voice sounded different now, not childish or prepubescent, he sounded like HIM again. His telepathic powers forced all her memories of him into one and now Ichigo was no longer a seventeen year old student, he was many people and had been many places but now she knew….he would never let her go. The only way is always the same….. killing him; with that thought she felt his running hitch a bit as if he heard her thoughts, maybe he was listening. If he was, it didn't matter, she knew that he would never let her go, he never did, and it was always the death of him.

Part 4

Ichigo stopped running when they got to a house that looked long abandoned, he put her down and frowned at her body's warmth no longer in his arms. Rukia looked at the place with interest, "Where are we?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "My mother's old house, after she died we bought her childhood home and no one moved in….I think my dad just wanted to have it…to have a piece of her." Rukia felt her chest tighten again and she was ashamed of herself for having so many silly human emotions. With that, Ichigo scooped her back up and used a key he had to enter the house, he carried her over the threshold wedding style and plopped her down gently onto a dusty green couch.

"There is no electricity here so it's kind of dark," his deep voice said to her, he was panting a bit from running so far. She looked up from the couch to the much taller figure looming over her in the dark, he was sweating and his handsome face had a very depressed expression on it, she wanted to kiss his disgusting murderous mouth. "I'm no murderer, it was my job…" he said obviously reading her mind. Rukia flinched at his retort and then she felt something funny, she was scared….. This was no longer a seventeen year old with no life experience now she was here in the dark with HIM….and that was much different.

Ichigo looked down at her sitting on the couch, her hair was a mess, her face wet with tears and perspiration, her white dress was slightly dirty and very wrinkled from all the commotion. His eyes were soft as he looked on her, she was beautiful he had waited so long just to see her again, but now he had her alone and he wanted her….every part of her… He went to his knees in front of her so they were eye level and she moved away slightly unsure of his intentions. "Shhh now…..my angel…." He pulled her small body into his arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. He rubbed her back as he held her close he was almost humming into her hair, he was soothing her and for some crazy reason she was suddenly wailing in his arms, her whole body was shaking and her face was buried deep into his chest. Ichigo felt his heart burning, she was here finally in his arms trusting him to hold her even though he knew everything and he was so damn happy…for a moment.

Ichigo's hands were in her hair and then petting her back, then he was stroking her neck all the while rocking her slightly and humming softly into her hair. Years of angst and grief were washing over her as she cried, she felt so relieved to finally meet him in this form, a form that could remember….remember everything… Rukia pulled her face from his chest, her cheeks were red and wet but her eyes were ablaze. She yanked his head to her face and kissed him hard, her tongue slipped past his lips and she suddenly wanted to taste him so badly. She forgot how much she missed him as well, he was delicious and Ichigo moaned into the kiss. Still kissing him, she kind of fell off the couch into his arms and they both spilled onto the floor in a heap, she was stroking his chest with her hands while they kissed, his body was so warm and hard and sexy.

Ichigo pulled his mouth from her and started kissing his way down her neck, she was salty from sweat and he was beginning to go insane with lust. He licked her chest roughly and she mewled and squirmed, he reached under her and unzipped the top of her dress and then with a pull it was off. There she was the object of his obsession for centuries laying there helpless in the dark naked. Her body was so small and beautiful, all she had on now was a soaked pair of black panties and a large ass knife strapped to her thigh. "You are so fucking sexy," he said his voice deep and pained. "Take your clothes off fool, I haven't seen your gorgeous body in a half a century! " Ichigo allowed himself to smile for a minute at her command and then removed his shirt and pants; he had to stand up so now he was standing above her. She sat up a bit and took in his well muscled tan body and she felt herself get wet. "You look stunning in this form," she ran a hand along his lower abdomen and her small fingers traced unknown pictures into his skin, he moaned lightly not being able to hold back and he pulled her panties off onto the floor with one dip of a finger.

She stood up so they were centimeters apart and both were naked, she still had that damn knife on her leg. "Ichigo….you know I love you right?" "Yyyes?" he said worried as to why she was saying this right now. She was so beautiful right now but he felt a sudden deadly intent and looked at her in surprise, she was now totally naked because the knife that had been strapped to her leg was gone and now slightly poking into his chest, "I'm so sorry I have to kill you again my love…" Tears streamed from her eyes and ran down her naked chest leaving hot trails where they fell. They were both naked and panting and she held the large knife to his heart and Ichigo could hear her thoughts they were maddening….all love and hate…..boiling over, too many emotions, she must feel insane right now he thought.

Rukia looked into his surprised eyes as she poked the knife into his chest just enough to keep him captive and she saw his concern for her in those eyes. Why is he worried about what I'm feeling, I'm about to kill him…..her mind was frantic and she could barely see through burning tears…. I love him so fucking much but he killed my only family, **my** twin, **my** love, he killed **me**!!!!!! "**FUCK YOU!!**!" she roared, "Do you know how I died Ichigo?!" Ichigo felt tears drip from his eyes as he looked at her, "**Answer me asshole!?!"** "**Do you know how the fuck I died!?"** she demanded. His empty eyes looked away from the naked wild woman in front of him and he focused on nothingness in the dark, "No, Rukia…." "Well you must know I'm dead and that my form is the same age as it was when you killed my twin!" Ichigo's eyes snapped back to her realizing what she was saying, she must have died around the same time as her sister!

"Tell me," he said softly blood starting to run down his chest as the blade inched a bit deeper into his skin. Rukia's eyes overflowed with tears and they dropped onto his mother's carpet leaving small blotches where they fell. "You took away my only family, Hisana was everything to me, mother and father, my only family," the last part she could barely choke out as grief tortured her face. Ichigo was crying now, which he never ever did, but he was silent and tears streaked his face in horror because of what she said next. "After I killed you Ichigo, I stabbed my own heart with the same blade and took my life; all three of us died that night. When I looked into your eyes before I killed you….I knew you fell in love and I knew I would never be rid of you, so we are linked together forever by a chain of death. You took it all from me in one night Ichigo; I will never_ ever _forgive you." Ichigo's body was numb and more blood was pooling at his feet because her knife was about 1 inch into his chest now and she was angry, angry like a demon from hell.

Ichigo knew she would kill him but he couldn't let her, what if it was another fifty years before he saw her or more? What if he never saw her again?! His mind was frantic and suddenly he whipped her away from him and onto the floor. The loudest sound he had ever heard in silence was her large knife clanking onto a coffee table and her body hitting the wall with a thud. "I WILL NOT WAIT A CENTURY TO SEE YOU AGAIN DAMN IT!! RUKIA KUCHIKI YOU ARE MINE!!!"

**To be continued….if you like….hehe lemme know please R&R**

***I find it funny that they were naked for most of this part…. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach yall.

**I heart all my reviewers, thanks for reading!! **

Part 4

_*Ichigo knew she would kill him but he couldn't let her, what if it was another fifty years before he saw her or more? What if he never saw her again?! His mind was frantic and suddenly he whipped her away from him and onto the floor. The loudest sound he had ever heard in silence was her large knife clanking onto a coffee table and her body hitting the wall with a thud. "I WILL NOT WAIT A CENTURY TO SEE YOU AGAIN DAMN IT!! RUKIA KUCHIKI YOU ARE MINE!!!"*_

Rukia gasped as she bounced off the wall like a naked limp doll, she blinked hard trying to get her mind right. He had attacked her? He never attacks her? Her body was pale and she was crumpled up on the floor like she was hurt badly. She closed her eyes again the silence was confusing and she could no longer see where Ichigo was in the dark room, so she decided to do what she did best-act.

Ichigo was horrified when he saw her lying on the floor, was she bleeding? He had no idea but he also knew if he went over to her now she would most definitely put an end to him. Ichigo saw her move slightly and then heard her whimper softly in the dark. His eyes went soft and he moved slightly towards her but instead he corrected himself, she was playing him… he knew her cries of pain were untrue. Her mind was giving her away to him and he chuckled softly at her naiveté for someone so "old." He grabbed up his shirt and pants and did the first smart thing he had done all day and ran the hell out of there.

Rukia looked up when he laughed; it gave away his location in the dark, and she fumbled for her blade on the floor, she had figured out her dumbass "acting" plan would not work, telepathic-duh!

Hearing the door slam shut, she groaned suddenly too tired to make chase and rolled over onto her back, he had run away…. "**FUCK YOU!" **she spat out to nothing the dark room. Laying there naked on Ichigo's mother floor she suddenly felt erotic…she was naked and sweating, Ichigo's blood had gotten all over her face and chest and it shone bright red on her porcelain skin. Rukia felt deadly, capable of anything at that moment. Looking up at the ceiling she counted tiles for a bit, her breathing was ragged and she moaned aloud to no one, "**God dummy…we could have at least fucked before this happened!!" **Sighing loudly she let her body go limp on the floor she closed her eyes and imagined Ichigo's beautiful body pressed so close to hers that she could feel every part of him touching her. So dumb….she sighed.

Ichigo ran frantically into his room, his dad and sisters had long gone to bed and he was bleeding severely at this point, only wearing his blood soaked jeans and carrying his shirt in his hands. He immediately ripped off his pants and made his way to the shower. Warm water ran over his long body and crimson splashed the tub floor. He purposely ran water onto the stab wound on his chest hissing in pain when the water connected. Ichigo felt so drained and lost, he wondered what Rukia was planning now, his running away was pointless, she would obviously find him. Ichigo slammed his two hands flat on the wall letting water run over his whole back and he sighed loudly, "I should have stayed and dealt with her, **fuck**!" He slammed his hands on the shower wall once more in strained rage.

Rukia's inky hair was splayed out all around her as it appeared to drip onto her shoulders and the floor. Still panting and flushed with excitement she pointed a nude leg towards the ceiling and watched her shadows dance on the adjacent wall where the blood sprayed off the knife when it was thrown. Usually she didn't waste time like this but tonight's revelations had affected her, she thought about her sister's involvement with different radical groups and her wild ideals she always talked about with so much passion. She thought about Ichigo and how he had actually hurt her slightly this time, would he hurt her again? If she came after him, would he actually go through with trying to kill her to save his life? "Interesting…" she said aloud to herself and continued to watch her naked leg dance like an upside down ballerina. Suddenly a half cocked goofy smile spread across her face, "Run away darling and I shall find you…"

Ichigo was putting on clean clothes as he pulled down his shirt and hissed a bit in pain. Rukia had put quite a large hole in his heart tonight; he chuckled darkly at the double meaning. Ichigo had cleaned the wound and used bandages the way he had seen his father do it many times before. He laid his body across his bed sideways and looked up wondering when she was coming, he knew she was but he could sense nothing right now. Thoughts of losing her constantly were filling his mind, what if she doesn't pursue me? What if she has changed her mind and gone back…back to wherever she had come from? Where is that he wondered, the underworld? He knew he should fear her return but Ichigo longed to see her face again, he wanted to hear her voice saying his name even if it was only in anger. Why is it that she has killed this soul…._my_ soul….so many times and I keep coming back to life but she is always in death chasing me? Why is it when she kills _me_ my soul returns in another form but she is never alive. He was desperate to be where she was now, it was easy to see why he had kept dying for her, he loved her to a flaw, till it was too much and became his soul's weakness. "Rukia how can I be where you are?" he wondered to himself and then suddenly his eyes went wide because he found his answer.

Rukia woke up in her so-called apartment, she didn't know how she got herself there last night but she did. She stretched her sore body and sat up looking around her place. The apartment was stark and empty, void of any human sentiment. There were some boxes in a corner, of course a bed, she would _not_ go without bed, newly purchased clothes hung in the closet with price tags still attached, and of course her drawing pad where she sketched to relieve the stress of being in the human world. She grabbed her sketch pad and flopped back on the bed with a huff; she opened it up and looked at the first picture. This was her favorite, she had drawn this about ten years ago right before she found him again, it was a charcoal sketch of a certain man with spiky hair and beautiful eyes. Rukia quickly turned the pages and it opened to a particular page with a lightly drawn sketch of a man on it and Rukia nearly clasped her hands together as if in pure delight and then hugged the sketch pad to her chest. She dropped the notebook on her bed to go change and clean up she had much to do now…..the picture was still open to that page and on it was a neatly sketched picture of a tall man with long dark hair and piercing eyes. Rukia had drawn him so carefully that his formidable presence could be told by her pencil and directly underneath the picture she had written simply "My Pride," in dark letters. Rukia washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror, "Nisama…" she whispered, her eyes full of excitement.

***I know this was a shorter chap…sorry…I have some weird ideas of where I'm gonna take this, this chapter was more like a segue way to that…lol….thanks for the lovely reviews and I appreciate anyone who is enjoying this! Next chapter will be waaaayyyy sexier….so a big M for Part 5**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok I updated, but you may not like it...I went another route...its different but I have plans...let me know if you like the turn of events, also on another note, I love Byakuya...so...you will see him a lot in this fic! Much love readers!**

**I don't own Bleach.**

**Chapter Unknown- Oh Brother...**

A man with long black hair that fell in inky waves onto his back walked into a small restaurant in Karakura. He was clearly not from there, his clothing was expensive and well pressed, his cologne was intoxicating, he was a picture of class and sex appeal. His long lean figure was impressive and to any stranger very intimidating.

"Hello there sir..." a busty red head approached him, "Smoking or non..?"

"Smoking, doll."

The girl seemed to shiver at his smooth words, and she hurriedly led him to a small table by the window.

"Can I get you a coffee," she asked sweetly.

The man threw his black pea coat onto a chair and turned to her, his tight black dress shirt hugging everyone of his glorious muscles, the woman's eyes seemed to bug out of her head.

"Yes, black."

He smirked as he watched the busty waitress scurry to get his drink. He loved playing with woman, there were such easy prey- well most were, with the exception of one.

Byakuya Kuchiki sat drinking his bland black coffee in this dismal town, he really had no idea why he had come, but his pseudo sister had insisted he meet her here. He looked out onto the dull scenery and made an annoyed sound through his nose, then his large eyes fell back on the busty waitress and he wondered if he should find a motel later.

* * *

Rukia practically skipped over to the cafe she had asked Byakuya to meet her at. She had on her school uniform and the gray skirt was rather short. Today, she wore it hiked up a bit higher, her small ass almost exposed at the back and her milky white legs on display for all to see, she just couldn't wait to get there. Her Niisama was going to flip the fuck out.

Rukia got outside the door to the cafe and peeked in and saw him sitting there looking very out of place. She let out a long sigh, "Wow..."

Byakuya had always been impossibly beautiful, maybe even more so then her. He was engaged to Hisana at the time of her death, they had fallen in love as kids, they were each others "first" everything. Even though they were only sixteen, Hisana had always told Rukia that they would wed and be together forever. If only they had known forever wasn't very long.

Rukia pushed the door open and her brother came into full view, she saw him look up at her.

Byakuya's face was impassive but his eyes...his eyes were overflowing with joy.

Byakuya looked up and saw her, she was beautiful and small. She had always been a bit smaller than Hisana, even though they had been twins, they were starkly different. Hisana had been plumper and always so warm and jovial while Rukia had been very small and had a more cynical attitude. He had loved her twin sister Hisana since they were twelve years old, and Rukia had always been intertwined in his life as well. He had been so fond of those little dark haired girls, losing them both at the same time had choked the life right out of him. He had tried to go on with his young life but back then...well back then he _could no_t and _would not_ without them. Byakuya Kuchiki had hung himself 4 years to the day after their deaths.

"Niisama! Suddenly Rukia's body was throttled at him her arms around his neck she was in his lap like a small child. People were staring at them in this odd display.

Byakuya stiffened for just one moment and then he remembered how long it had been since their souls met. His chest felt heavy with emotions and he ravished her with hugs and affection. Rukia was giggling and squirming under his small kisses and pets, she missed him immensely, he was all that was left of Hisana.

"Rukia, love, sit."

Rukia sighed and pried herself off her well missed brother and plopped her self down across the booth from him.

As she walked around the booth Byakuya noticed her short gray skirt and he frowned, "Rukia, what are you wearing exactly."

Rukia put her face into her hands and innocently batted her eyelashes at him, "My school uniform."

He shook his head and his long hair almost glinted in the sunlight that seemed to shine on him from the window, "You are just wearing that...that...piece of cloth! To piss me off."

Rukia smirked and touched his hand, "There isn't time for this..."

Byakuya raised a brow, "Aha...the meat of this meeting I assume?"

Rukia nodded profusely, "I found him again Niisama."

Byakuya's stoic face seemed rocked for a moment and he breathed, "Where?"

Rukia's eyes lit up with wild mischief, "It's different this time Niisama...he is a telepath."

The tall man gasped in an odd out of character sort of manner, "A tele-what?"

Rukia chuckled at his antics, "He can read minds, he remembers _that _night."

Byakuya seemed intrigued like hell, "Really, does he know who you are?"

Rukia just nodded and a waitress placed a turkey club sandwich in front of her.

"Here ya go hun, your generous boyfriend ordered this for you, how nice," she cooed.

Rukia's violet eyes traveled the length of the red head's body from her big eyes to her big tits and then to her long legs.

"He isn't my boyfriend."

The waitress seem to light up at this and fanned herself slightly, Byakuya stretched out in his seat, amused.

"Oh...well sorry to assume miss."

Rukia picked up Byakuya's hand and toyed with his long nimble fingers as if to examine each one carefully and then she stroked them...slowly and seductively, "He would make a fine man for someone ne?"

The waitress was blushing and nodded furiously at Rukia's erotic display.

Rukia pulled Byakuya's hand to her heart and laid it there and ran it slowly right above her breast, "He must be a beast as a lover ne?"

The waitress looked like she was going to have an orgasm just watching and she nodded dumbly.

Rukia suddenly threw his hand back at him and she laughed loudly, "Niisama, give her your card.."

Byakuya's pants were suddenly tight as hell, Rukia's antics had got him very hot, her dramatics were expected of course and he always played along.

The beautiful man slipped his business card into the panting woman's hand, "Call me angel...I will show you everything."

The waitress took her hand from his and hurried away hyperventilating.

"You're cruel."

Rukia smiled darkly, "Awww...and I thought you were liking it."

Byakuya's face fell dark, "Be careful Rukia, I always warn you...you play too much."

Rukia shrugged his warning off, "So..what do you think about our boy?"

Byakuya scowled, "Well...you haven't killed him yet...so I'm sensing you have another plan this time?"

Rukia's eyes lit up and she made a cutesy face at him, "You know...I do!" She ticked her chin pretending to think hard, "Don't you want to play?"

The older man laughed darkly, "I hate playing with you Rukia, you play too rough."

Rukia felt herself get slightly warm, "This one...well..he is different."

"This one...I wanna play with..."

Byakuya sighed, "Oh Rukia love, you know I will play, have I ever said no?"

**Karakura High School-**

Ichigo sat in his seat on edge, his body was tight and ready to react to anything. Rukia's seat was empty and everyone seemed to forget she was even a student, they didn't even call her name during attendance.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo cringed as he heard the annoying voice of Orihime Inoue beside him.

"Hi Orihime," he said dully his eyes never leaving his notebook.

"Well..."

He looked up, "Well...what?"

The big boobed girl huffed, "Well? Where is Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo's eyes shot open wide, "You...you remember her?"

Orihime looked at the boy as if he were crazy, "Why wouldn't I?" She suddenly leaned in and sniffed his shirt, "Are you smoking reefer?"

Ichigo chuckled for the first time that day, "No I am not."

"Come have lunch with me, I wanna show you something."

Ichigo scowled again but followed the girl.

Orihime grabbed his hand boldly and pulled him out of class and into the cafeteria but they didn't stop; she drug him into the dish room which was currently unoccupied.

"What the hell are we doing in here," he exclaimed.

Ichigo suddenly wondered if this girl was going to try something with him.

Orihime suddenly slapped him on the head, "I'm not trying to fuck you stupid!"

Ichigo flinched, her voice...it was different, no longer high pitched or whiny but loud and her tone was harsh, "Orihi..." he trailed off as he took in the smirking girl in front of him.

"Shut the fuck up dumb ass, look, I brought you here to warn you...Rukia Kuchiki is here to kill you and she has brought another one back with her from the underworld."

Ichigo blinked in amazement, "What did you just say!"

**Flashback**

_Ichigo laid on his bed the night after Rukia almost stabbed him in the heart, he was trying to figure out why he was reincarnated and she never was. "Why can't I be where you are?" he said aloud to no one. Then it hit him... Rukia's soul was always in limbo or somewhere dark and unknown, his was reborn into new bodies over and over as she killed him. Why wasn't she brought back...? It was because she took her own life and he was murdered, her sinful act must have sent her to some otherworldly place that he never went to...his soul was pure and was brought back but hers...hers probably remained somewhere dark...somewhere in the underworld maybe? To be with Rukia...meant he would have to commit suicide._

Ichigo snapped back to reality, trying to realize what was happening without passing out.

"Orihime...or whoever you are?" Ichigo was fumbling with his words, "What are you, how do you know this?"

Orihime smirked and pulled out a photo, an old photo, she thrust it into Ichigo's hands.

The picture looked to be circa 1920s, he could clearly see Orihime dressed in a beautiful flapper style dress and her trademark boobs were spilling out, on her right was a man who looked just like Ichigo holding her hand lovingly, he had on an era appropriate suit and hat. Then on the left was a small dark haired beauty also linking arms affectionately with Orihime, she was petite and marvelously exotic looking, it was Rukia of course.

"How did you get this!" he exclaimed, clearly floored by this revelation.

Orihime laughed bitterly and crossed her arms, "This is the last picture of us together as a married couple, you and me, and my best friend...that was until you fucked her and she murdered you afterward you stupid shit!" Orihime slapped his head again but this time it was harder and left him seeing stars.

Ichigo gulped and suddenly realized everything was really about to be fucked up.

Rukia watched the duo intensely from a small window outside the school that was near the ground, she could see Orihime slapping him which made her smile but she also saw her give him that damn picture.

"Shit," she muttered to herself as she watched.

Ichigo looked so confused and so distressed and Orihime looked furious, but Rukia knew she was going to try and save him, she had done it once before in 1962. Well, she tried to save him, her stupid kind spirit...what a stupid bitch.. Rukia was now fuming that she was interfering with her plans, especially now that she had brought the most important Byakuya Kuchiki to play with her.

"Not fair!" she huffed and sat up leaning on the school wall, she kicked some dirt.

Rukia heard the lunch bell ring signaling lunched end and she closed her eyes not caring about the world around her. How was she going to pull this off with that busty bitch interfering? Rukia failed to notice that she had been leaning there for sometime and suddenly her peace was interrupted.

"Rukia?" she heard a familiar voice say.

Her violet eyes popped open to be faced with a very sexy and concerned looking Ichigo.

"Tada!" she said suddenly and popped off the ground to her feet and he took a few uneasy steps back.

Rukia frowned playfully, "Don't run away from me...you talked to that dumb cow all during lunch, you've made me very jealous."

Ichigo frowned more he was picking up on her mental thoughts, she wasn't jealous at all.

"You are not jealous Rukia, what do you want from me?" Ichigo seemed frustrated right now, she suddenly felt dejected at his lack of lust or love or fear or...well...she didn't like this unfeeling side of him.

Rukia walked right up to him and put a hand on his cock through his pants, "Why are you being so mean baby?" Her voice was silky and soft as she whispered into his ear, "Don't you want me anymore?"

Ichigo's entire body wracked with unfulfilled want, her hand had elicited more emotions in him than anything had in years, his eyes turned dark and Rukia took notice and she smiled deliciously that she had gained his attention.

Ichigo grabbed up her wrists and pinned her to the wall she had previously been leaning on, "If you don't kill me soon...I swear I will have you. Maybe right now."

Rukia just squeezed his dick harder and he groaned and rubbed his body into hers grinding her back to the wall. Rukia moaned suddenly, it surprised even her.

"You like that baby?" Ichigo said in a breath as he began to stroke her pussy under her skirt boldly. He pushed over her panties and pushed two fingers into her roughly and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"You're touching my dick...so...I figured..." he said in a low voice as he plunged his hand in and out of her making her squirm under his heavy body which was pressing her firmly to the wall, "So I figured...you either want me to fuck you..or your teasing me."

Rukia's eyes were glazed over as his voice filled her mind and his fingers plunged in and out of her slick pussy, he rubbed her clit roughly with his thumb and she bucked her body into him, "Oh my fucking god..." she moaned.

Ichigo smiled into her neck as he continued to finger fuck her against the wall, her body was sweaty but they didn't kiss or do anything romantic, he just shoved his hands in and out of her sex. His long fingers were thrusting and wildly scissoring and rubbing any spot he could, and she was on fire, dripping for him. Rukia was now screaming his name in throaty lust, he looked around worried someone might hear.

Ichigo lifted her up against the wall still not really looking into her eyes and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ichigo unzipped his pants and let his erect cock spring out and he plunged it inside her hot core under her skirt.

Rukia felt him rip into her and fill her to the hilt and she hissed. "Ichigo...oh my god...fuck.." she moaned into his neck as he thrust wildly up into her, her back scraping on the wall adding to the heat and friction.

He could feel her tight pussy gripping him, her juices felt like liquid fire running all his cock and his resolve broke down, he frantically kissed her...he practically sucked the tongue out of her mouth and she was just moaning and straining under him.

"I suggest you put her down before I eviscerate your skinny ginger ass!"

Ichigo froze and his mind sensed; jealousy, rage, possessiveness, all of these emotions were radiating off the offensive voice that had interrupted his feast.

Ichigo pulled out of Rukia who was now snapping back to reality and he set her on her feet.

"Tell me why I shouldn't blow your fucking brains out, you ignorant fuck!"

Ichigo turned around slowly hands in the air sensing the presence of a man with a gun. And there was indeed a very pissed off looking Byakuya in front of him holding a Desert Eagle 50 cal. right at his head.

Ichigo scowled and shrugged, "Hi?"

Byakuya growled horribly and Rukia scurried to his side, "Niisama...I didn't know you were coming here and I..."

The tall long haired man cut her off, "Rukia," his voice was warning her, "I told you I don't ever, not ever, you hear me, EVER...want to see you like that!"

Rukia suddenly looked like a shamed little girl, "Yes Niisama."

Ichigo let out a breath, "You're her brother?"

Byakuya pushed the gun into his temple hard- hard enough to make his whole body move backward.

"Yes, this is my sister you are fucking up against the wall, wow...this is fun...how about I blow your brains out now?"

***braces herself* ok tell me what your thinking... RnR**


End file.
